


【慶廷】學院風番外3-畢旅那一晚

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】學院風番外3-畢旅那一晚

畢業旅行第一天晚上，卞慶華他們班是睡兩人房，想當然爾，陳廷軒自然是跟他睡同一間，一打開房門，卞慶華就迫不及待地衝進去，滿意的看了那張大大的雙人床，接著走向浴室，看到裡面的構造又更加滿意地笑了笑，餘光瞄到陳廷軒已經要拿衣服走向浴室開始洗澡，就連忙把人攔住  
''欸..等等啊，我們還有事情沒做完''  
''甚麼啊...?''陳廷軒疑惑的看著他，像是想起甚麼似的推開他，''走開啦我要洗澡''  
''那一起吧''  
''欸你...''不等人回應就一把將攔腰扛起走進浴室，將人放在洗手檯上，兩手撐在他的大腿兩側，這樣的姿勢讓陳廷軒可以跟他平視，被他那雙桃花眼看得有點害羞，陳廷軒不自然的移開視線，輕輕地推了推卞慶華  
''不、不是要洗澡嗎....''話還沒說完嘴就被堵上，卞慶華啄了一下他的唇隨後又快速移開，看著陳廷軒笑了一下，又湊過去啄了一下，然後含住陳廷軒的上唇吸允，舌頭描繪著他的唇形，撬開他的牙關，闖進口腔裡攻城掠地，勾著陳廷軒的舌頭糾纏，來不及吞下的津液從嘴角流出

陳廷軒被吻得七葷八素，雙手攀上卞慶華的肩膀，接著收緊環抱他的脖子，雙腳夾著他的腰將他更拉近自己，兩人吻到喘不過氣才放開對方，卞慶華順著耳垂一路往下親，在脖子上留下印記  
''嗯...不要...會被看到...''  
''乖，我在看不到的地方留''說完又繼續低下頭繼續剛剛的作業，手從衣服下襬往上拉，一把將陳廷軒的衣服脫掉，低頭含住那紅嫩的乳首，舌尖順著紋路打轉，另一隻手也不忘照顧另一邊的紅果，輕捻著紅果刺激著陳廷軒，挺起胸口往那人嘴裡送，雙手抓著在自己胸口作亂的頭  
''嗯....哈啊.....卞卞...''，卞慶華解開陳廷軒的褲頭，把褲子扯下，手附在陳廷軒微微抬頭的性器上搓揉，有著薄繭的手套弄著陳廷軒的性器，前端吐出一些濁液，卞慶華加快了手上的速度，還不忘照顧著下面的兩顆小球，陳廷軒下意識的挺動自己的腰部，過沒一會兒就射在卞慶華手裡，卞慶華舔掉手上的精液，走出浴室，就當陳廷軒疑惑的時候，就看到卞慶華手上拿著一瓶潤滑劑走進來  
''幹你甚麼時候放的啊?!!!''  
''嗯...畢旅前一天晚上，做完之後我幫你洗完澡偷偷放進去的''  
''甚麼啊?你這天天發情的禽獸''邊說著邊抬手一下一下打在卞慶華身上，卞慶華抓住他的手，俯身在他耳邊說話，說完還舔了一下耳垂  
''你還不是每次都喊著快一點操我嗎?''

把人從洗手台上抱下來，讓他面向鏡子，擠了一坨潤滑劑在手上，在穴口周圍按壓了幾下，便捅入一指，耐著性子幫陳廷軒擴張，即使自己下身已經硬到發疼，還是不捨得陳廷軒受傷，慢慢地探入第二根第三根手指，指尖滑過某一點，陳廷軒下意識的顫抖了一下，卞慶華便壞心的一直往那點搔刮，陳廷軒難耐的扭了扭腰，轉過頭淚眼朦朧的看著卞慶華，光是一眼，就讓卞慶華僅存的理智瞬間崩潰，抽出手指快速的將自己身上的衣物脫掉，扶著腫脹的性器慢慢地進入那緊緻的小穴裡，等陳廷軒適應之後，便慢慢地開始抽插

後入式的姿勢讓卞慶華的性器可以進入得更深，陳廷軒雙手撐在洗手台上承受著卞慶華的撞擊，速度過快爽的陳廷軒一下子就軟了腰，還好有卞慶華抱著他，突然一個翻身，卞慶華將他抱到床上，性器還在插在自己身體裡面，每走一步就頂了一下，浴室到床上的距離明明沒很遠，陳廷軒卻覺得像走了很久一樣，摟緊卞慶華的肩膀，在他耳邊輕輕喘氣

放倒在床上又開始快速抽插，陳廷軒抬手摀住自己的嘴巴，不讓呻吟從自己嘴裡洩出，卞慶華卻使壞的把他手拿開十指緊扣的壓在旁邊  
''寶寶，叫出來，我想聽''嘴上說著溫柔的話，跟下身的動作卻成反比  
''嗯....啊...會....會被....聽到的....哈啊''  
''沒事，這裡隔音很好，我上網查過了''  
''哈啊....你個....嗯....混蛋''  
''我是''說完便用力的頂弄著陳廷軒，龜頭滑過某一點，陳廷軒的叫聲越發甜膩，卞慶華往那點進攻，快速的挺動胯部，陳廷軒的呻吟隨著速度起起伏伏，房間裡充斥著肉體的拍打聲和黏膩的呻吟跟低喘的聲音，過沒多久陳廷軒又射出了白濁，射在卞慶華的腹肌上，卞慶華伸出手指沾了一點用舌頭添了一下  
''寶寶的東西真好吃''  
''你..別說了....唔....''還沒說完就被堵上，嘴裡充滿自己東西的味道，但想著是卞慶華又覺得沒什麼關係，雙手環上他的脖子，主動的回應他，卞慶華抽動的速度越來越快，用力抽插數十下後便全數射進陳廷軒的穴裡，抱緊陳廷軒把頭埋在陳廷軒的頸窩處，蹭了蹭又張嘴在他肩上咬了一口又舔了舔  
''嗯...癢...''陳廷軒摸了摸卞慶華的頭，又捧起卞慶華的臉，就這樣靜靜的看著他，隨後抬頭輕啄了一口他的唇，將他抱進懷裡  
''卞卞，我真的好愛你喔嘻嘻''  
''我也愛你，那我們可以在來一次嗎?''陳廷軒感受到埋在體內的東西又有抬頭的趨勢，連忙推開卞慶華，但他始終不是卞慶華的對手

''幹你怎麼又硬了!!!''

''嗯...卞慶華...明天很早就要起床了....''

''嗯啊...你慢點....哈啊....''


End file.
